1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adhesive air guiding device, and a motherboard with the adhesive air guiding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a fan is mounted in a computer chassis to direct air from outside into the chassis, for forming airflow in a direction to cool a plurality of electronic components on a motherboard mounted on the chassis. However, most of the electronic components each have a sidewall perpendicular to the direction of the airflow, which will block the airflow and affect heat dissipation of the electronic components.